


Call me.

by GinevraJ



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, I Don't Even Know, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Phone Sex, Social Media, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi, idol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinevraJ/pseuds/GinevraJ
Summary: "It's been a month and we haven't even seen each other.""Well then, call me."





	Call me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot related to [this thread.](https://twitter.com/ginevrasvt/status/1017752282027511810) It's a social media AU but I guess you can read it anyways if you want to.

Jihoon looked at the screen in front of him, he should have been working. But it was almost two am and he was terribly turned on. He just wanted to get his mind off of work for a few minutes and the moment he went to Seungcheol's Twitter account and saw that tweet he couldn't help but imagine the older in that position. It had been a while since the last time he got laid and having Seungcheol say that about him just made Jihoon want him so bad.

His heart started beating faster when he saw the screen of his phone light up with Seungcheol's name on it. He waited a few seconds and then picked up.

"Hey." he heard Seungcheol at the other end of the line, his voice was deep and it only made Jihoon's heart beat faster.

"You took long enough."

"I was nervous." Seungcheol replied, lowering his voice as if he didn't know what to say "It's not every day that someone basically asks me for phone sex."

"Well, I'm not just someone, I'm your boyfriend. And for a good month by now, I think it's completely fine if we can't even see each other."

"Well, you still make me very nervous."

Jihoon smiled and lowered his head noticing the fact that he was still turned on.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at my room."

"Do you live alone?"

"No, my roommate is next door."

"Is he asleep?"

"I don't know, maybe... If he's not he will be most likely playing video games."

"And you still called me anyways huh?"

"What was I supposed to say? No? It's your fault that I'm this hard I didn't mean to say that."

"Oh, but you did, and you are the one who got me this turned on in the first place."

"Because of my tweet?"

"Look I haven't heard a man say that to me... Ever. You're obviously gonna get a reaction out of me if you say it."

"That's why you were so eager about me saying it again?" Seungcheol asked with a soft smile.

"I really don't mind what exactly you say, as long as you say something about that."

"About how bad I want you?"

"Yeah." Jihoon replied with a smile, fidgeting in his seat.

"I want you so bad Jihoon, I really wish you were here."

"Don't remind me that." Jihoon whispered threading his fingers in his hair "But... Anything?"

"Yeah, anything you want Jihoon. Honestly, I don't know why I said specifically ride your dick because I would do anything with you."

"Like what?"

"Whatever you like... Go down on you, let you fuck me... fuck you..." Jihoon felt his cock twitch at the thought of that "Would you like that?"

"Yeah." Jihoon whispered a little breathless "What are you wearing?" Jihoon asked, his hand going south to start playing with the button of his pants.

"Sweatpants." Seungcheol answered simply.

" _Just_ sweatpants?"

"Well no, underwear and socks but besides that, yeah, sweatpants?"

Jihoon couldn't help but picture Seungcheol, in his bed, without a shirt on, phone in his hand and trying to find a comfortable position to forget the hard-on he still had in his pants.

"You?" Seungcheol whispered slowly.

"I'm fully clothed if that's what you ask." Jihoon replied with a smile.

"It's not fair, I don't have my shirt on."

"You're in your bed, I was working." Jihoon laughed "Besides, you were the one calling me."

"You told me to!"

"And you still did it anyways." Jihoon smiled at Seungcheol's frustration "So..."

"So?" Seungcheol whispered curious.

"So, take your clothes off."

"All of it?"

"Well, I don't mind if you want to leave the socks on." Seungcheol laughed when he heard that, Jihoon could hear Seungcheol moving around and taking his clothes off. "Put on the speaker."

"What? No, my roommate will hear you."

"Well I want you to use both hands, so use your headphones or something."

"Okay give me a sec."

Jihoon could hear noises at the other end of the line and when he heard Seungcheol finally resting in the bed again he opened his mouth to say something only to be cut off by Seungcheol.

"Are you touching yourself?"

Jihoon looked down and he saw that he still didn't even unbutton his pants.

"No."

"Why? I'm here completely naked for you and you're not even touching yourself, I feel offended." Jihoon laughed and unbuttoned his pants, sneaking his hand in his underwear and grabbing his already hard dick.

"Okay, now your turn, touch yourself." Jihoon whispered into the speaker.

"Fuck the headphones were a good idea, I feel like you're actually whispering in my ear."

"Well then close your eyes, imagine that I'm there and I'm the one touching you."

"Mmh..." Seungcheol hummed in agreement.

"Finger yourself, imagine it's my dick."

"I hope it's bigger than that."

"Oh believe me it is." Jihoon replied with a smile, still stroking himself. "Are you on your back?"

"No, on my stomach."

Jihoon moaned softly at the idea of Seungcheol, on his stomach, ass in the air while touching himself and thinking about him.

"Fuck." Seungcheol hissed and his breath got faster.

"What's wrong?"

"I haven't done this in a while, and it kinda hurts."

"Hey, relax. You don't want your roommate to hear you, right? Imagine if he knew what you were doing right next door."

"Oh fuck Jihoon." Seungcheol moaned softly. "I really don't think I can keep my voice down."

Jihoon quickened his pace as he heard Seungcheol's soft moans get louder.

"How many fingers?"

"Three. Fuck, I really wish you were here. I feel filthy doing all of this all by myself."

"You're not used to doing this?"

"I mean no, normally.. _. Ah_..." Seungcheol breathed fast until he could talk again. "It's normally pretty quick and I don't take all my clothes off. I don't take the time to do this by myself."

"You don't?"

"You do?" Seungcheol asked softly.

"You want me to talk about that?"

"Why not?" Seungcheol said a tad breathless, a smile on the corner of his lips "Do you think about me?"

Jihoon gasped, throwing his head back and picking up his pace.

"What?" he whispered, his voice sounded breathy and he couldn't even wrap his head around what Seungcheol just said.

"Do you think about me?"

"Like this?" Seungcheol didn't respond and Jihoon could hear his fast breathing "I think about you a lot, honestly." he confessed, he felt hot all over and Seungcheol's pants were driving him crazy. 

" _Jihoon._ " Seungcheol moaned, Jihoon threw his head back and felt he was close. 

They didn't say anything for a few minutes, they could hear each other's breaths thought the phone and Jihoon heard Seungcheol's moans saying his name when he reached his climax, he followed shortly after when he heard that. There was a moment of silence until Jihoon finally spoke. 

"I really want to see you." he whispered, his breathing still fast from the orgasm. 

"Yeah, me too." Seungcheol answered with a smile. 

"It's not going to be long, I promise."

"It's okay."

"Go to sleep."

"You too, stop working." Jihoon laughed softly when he heard that. 

"Ok, sleep well."

"Good night."

 


End file.
